Conventionally, an optical scanning device is known, in which a cylindrical permanent magnet having different magnetic poles at both ends in a longitudinal direction is fixed near an emission end of an optical fiber, and a gradient coil is wound along a cylindrical face surrounding the permanent magnet. This optical scanning device generates magnetic field lines which are inclined with respect to a longitudinal axis of the cylindrical face by flowing alternating current to the gradient coil, and reciprocates the emission end of the optical fiber in a radial direction by resonance using magnetic force acting on the permanent magnet, so as to perform scanning with light emitted from the emission end in a two-dimensional manner.